


Note from the Inquisitorial Archives #3

by professorplum221



Series: Notes from the Inquisitorial Archives [3]
Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorplum221/pseuds/professorplum221
Summary: Ciaphas Cain's personal aide picks an inopportune moment to enter his bedroom and serve breakfast; fortunately, Amberley Vail doesn't seem to mind
Relationships: Ciaphas Cain/Amberley Vail, Ciaphas Cain/Amberley Vail/Ferik Jurgen, Ciaphas Cain/Ferik Jurgen, Ferik Jurgen/Amberley Vail
Series: Notes from the Inquisitorial Archives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043088
Kudos: 9





	Note from the Inquisitorial Archives #3

_ Archival note: Unlike the previous document, the following appears to have none of Inquisitor Vail's typical footnotes, leaving it lacking in any context that might situate it at a particular point in the chronology of Commissar Cain's career. However, it does seem to fit into a vague sequence with both the previous two excerpts—in fact, forming a somewhat natural progression of events which will likely fail to surprise most scholars who have read this far.  _

_ \- Underscribe P. Plumb, 136.M42 _

One of the most important tasks that I habitually entrust to Jurgen upon our regiment's arrival in any new locale is to survey the available living quarters and secure somewhere satisfactory for my use—all while giving the impression that I've only taken the humblest of rooms for myself and left the more lavish suites for the highest-ranking officers, of course. My preference is always for as private a room as possible, ideally with a secluded entrance that allows for some freedom of movement and potential invitation of guests away from the prying eyes of any of my more judgmental colleagues. So it's really quite the testament to Jurgen's success that on this particular occasion, even he had apparently failed to notice that I wasn't alone in my bedroom—although I would have thought that Amberley and I had made enough noise the night before to wake the entire street. At any rate, I had just had the pleasure of waking up next to her, and was in the preliminary stages of seeking out whatever further pleasures might be available, when my apparently oblivious aide burst through the door with a cup of tea and a slice of toast.

"Good morning, sir! I thought you might like a bit of breakfast before— _ oh _ !"

Jurgen froze in place a few steps over the threshold, his eyes unsurprisingly drawn to Amberley's shapely breasts, which were on full and unobstructed display. Fortunately, the rest of her was still covered by the bedsheets, or I think the poor man might have fainted.

Far from making any attempt to cover up, Amberley's reaction appeared both flattered and amused. "Good morning, Jurgen," she replied cheerfully.

"I, ah—didn't know you were here, Inquisitor, or I would have . . . made breakfast for two." Apparently coming to his senses somewhat, Jurgen managed to snap his gaze away from her, instead staring down at his own shuffling feet as he approached my nightstand and placed the plate and saucer down.

"Thank you, Jurgen." Not wanting to let an awkward situation spoil a perfectly good cup of tea, I leaned toward him to pick it up. As I did so, I couldn't help noticing that even despite his perpetually loose-fitting uniform, his appreciation for Amberley's charming figure had made itself quite obvious.

"Oh, that's alright," the woman in question chimed in. "I wouldn't have wanted any of that terrible tea the two of you drink anyway."

"You might acquire a taste for it if you tried it, ma'am," Jurgen replied, his voice beginning to sound a bit more comfortable and a bit less sheepish. You can count on a Valhallan to be distracted from the strangeness of any circumstance by an opportunity to rush to the defense of his beloved tanna tea, and I wondered if that was Amberley's conscious intention.

Whether it was or not, she responded by affecting an expression of deep contemplation. "Maybe you're right. I have found that one can acquire a taste for quite a lot of things one might not usually consider, provided one is open to experimentation."

"Indeed, ma'am."

A blush was beginning to creep across Jurgen's face again. In retrospect, he may have actually picked up a bit more of her implied meaning than I did—an uncharacteristically impressive feat, considering his usual literal-mindedness, but I expect the addition of an attractive undressed woman within reaching distance was some help in the interpretation of subtext.

"Well, I—I'll leave you two alone then, shall I?" Despite saying so, he made no move toward the door, possibly experiencing some difficulty tearing his eyes away from her again.

"Actually, Jurgen, since you're already here, I wondered if you might like to join us."

This unexpected suggestion from Amberley came at an entirely inopportune moment, causing me to almost choke on my tea.

"Are you alright, sir?" Jurgen exclaimed, his eyes betraying much more concern than my frankly embarrassing predicament deserved.

"Just surprised," I managed to respond in between several undignified coughs.

"You wouldn't mind though, would you?" Amberley asked, appearing altogether entertained by my temporary struggle to draw breath. "I thought you might both enjoy it, and it seems a convenient moment."

To tell the truth, I had completely recovered from the mishap with the tea by this point, but I took advantage of the opportunity to consider my words carefully by coughing a few more times before speaking.

"I certainly wouldn't mind," I finally responded, with a glance toward Jurgen still standing beside me. "I'd be happy to have Jurgen join us, as long as he doesn't object to—"

"Yes. Sir. I'd love to, sir," he cut me off in his enthusiasm, tragically preventing me from concluding the sentence that I had put so much effort into planning.

"Glad to hear it!" Amberley inclined her head toward me, a positively devious grin spreading across her enchanting features. "The two of you  _ have _ done this sort of thing before, haven't you? With each other, I mean."

"A few times, yes." I answered for the both of us, with Jurgen shortly contributing a wordless nod of agreement.

Amberley slowly looked each of us up and down before speaking again. "Show me."

Happy to acquiesce, I grasped the lapel of Jurgen's jacket and pulled him down onto the bed. His lips were warm and eager as they met mine, and I couldn't resist opening my eyes to ensure that Amberley was watching. Of course, she was—and the enthralled expression on her face spurred me to return the kiss with even more passion, sliding my hands underneath his uniform to caress his chest.

Leaning in closely, Amberley nodded with approval as Jurgen pulled down the bedsheets and moved his mouth lower.

"Get him ready for me," she ordered.

He certainly did that—although I can't say I needed much more encouragement in the first place. And as soon as he drew his head back and moved out of her way, Amberley positioned herself on top of me with an ease that spoke to how much she had enjoyed the show. I let out a deep sigh as she shifted her hips to find the perfect angle, her hands pressed tightly against my chest.

Lying on the bed next to us, Jurgen—still somewhat overdressed for the occasion—reached down to unbutton his trousers, and I gently nudged his hand away, intending to take over and provide some manner of reciprocation myself. He clearly had no objections, sinking back into the pillows with a smile as I began. I must admit that I soon found it a bit of a challenge to dedicate any amount of focus to this additional task, as the increasing desperation of Amberley's movements occupied a great deal of my attention, and I feared that my resulting inability to maintain anything approaching a consistent stroking rhythm would leave him unsatisfied. I needn't have worried, however. No doubt the excellent view that Amberley was providing him with did much more of the work than my clumsy attempts at manual stimulation—but either way, I felt him reach his climax just moments before I did, the suddenness and intensity of my own catching me quite off guard.

Amberley's next moan was one tinged with disappointment as she rolled back onto the bed on the other side of me. "Really? The both of you already? Haven't you ever heard of the concept of 'ladies first'?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could compose a suitably amusing and flattering excuse, Jurgen sat bolt upright, his eyes aglow. "May I help with that, Inquisitor?"

"Thank you, Jurgen," Amberley replied with a bright smile. "That would be lovely."

He clambered across me to bring his face between her pale thighs, and immediately began pleasuring her with an extraordinary level of energy and enthusiasm that Amberley's vocal reactions soon matched. I slowly trailed my fingers across Amberley's side as I watched, finding myself almost prepared for another round already. Then Amberley drew me toward her and kissed me, and our lips were still locked together when a powerful shudder rippled through her body and left her practically gasping for air.

"Thank you, Jurgen," she repeated in a soft and breathy tone, resting her head on my shoulder and reaching down to run her fingers through his hair. "You really are quite talented."

"Isn't he?" I murmured in agreement.

Jurgen beamed with pride as he altered his position to fit Amberley snugly between the two of us, wrapping an arm around her waist. "My pleasure, ma'am. No trouble at all."

"Now." A familiarly confident and somewhat authoritative edge returned to Amberley's voice. "I'll be needing at least one more of those in a few minutes, I think. This time, it's Ciaphas's turn."

"I think I can manage that. What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Some time later, the three of us were sprawled across the bed in various states of exhaustion when the thought suddenly occurred to me that I did, in fact, theoretically, have an actual job to do.

"Jurgen?"

"Hmm?" He lifted his head from my chest.

"There wasn't anything especially important that I was expected to do this morning, was there?"

Amberley laughed. "I hope not."

"Just paperwork, sir. And you should return a message from General Zyvan, but I don't think it was at all urgent. Likely a social call."

"Well, thank the Emperor for that. Still, I should probably get started at some point, shouldn't I?"

"Your tea will have gone cold by now, sir. Shall I make some more?"

"That would be nice, thank you. I wouldn't mind another slice of toast either."

"Very good, sir."

He moved to stand up, and I caught him by the shoulder to kiss him once more before resuming the routine of the day.

Once Jurgen disappeared to the kitchens, I availed myself of a quick shower before finally getting properly dressed and making my way to my desk in the next room. Amberley followed me, somehow looking even more stunning in her slightly out-of-place evening gown than she had when I first saw her in it the previous night. As I picked up my data slate with every intention of getting started on that paperwork, she threw herself into a lounging position on the couch, a wide smile on her face.

"You look quite pleased with yourself," I observed.

She arched an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"This wasn't all some grand plan of yours, was it?" I asked as I placed the data slate back down, inevitably distracted once more before my work even began.

"Of course not! I couldn't possibly have known Jurgen would walk right in like that, could I?"

I shrugged. "Unless you're secretly coordinating with him behind my back."

"Not yet I'm not, but that does sound like fun." She smiled deviously again, no doubt plotting to enlist Jurgen in some joke or other at my expense. "No, it really was a coincidence that it happened like that. But I won't deny that I was happy for the opportunity. I  _ had  _ thought about it before, of course."

"I hope it lived up to your expectations."

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the cushions of the couch. "Even better than that."

A moment later, Jurgen returned, a tray of food and drinks balanced precariously in one hand.

"Tea's ready, sir," he announced.

"Excellent. Thank you, Jurgen."

"Would you mind bringing another cup for me?" Amberley asked. "Maybe I'll try it after all, before I go."

Jurgen grinned and gestured dramatically toward the tray—with a hand he really should have been using to keep it from wobbling so much instead—drawing our attention to the number of teacups threatening to fall off it. "Already took the liberty, ma'am."

"How prescient of you. Do have a seat, then, Jurgen." I was somewhat relieved to see him following my instructions, finally setting the tray down on the level surface of my desk.

"Yes, well done," Amberley said as she approached my desk to retrieve her own cup. "With such an impressive track record, you'll have to continue taking liberties in the future."

Jurgen blushed. "If you say so, ma'am."

I chuckled as I lifted the warm and fragrant beverage to my lips, thankful to be sharing it with such good company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I'm quite proud of my work on this one.
> 
> I'm still only halfway through these books, and patiently waiting for my order of more of them to arrive.


End file.
